


Your Arms Twisting Around Me

by BardsandNoble



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, Not Logan Friendly, You'll see what I mean, not that I don't love him, poorly written porn with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsandNoble/pseuds/BardsandNoble
Summary: It's Kulian, but make it spicy. With a dash of feelings.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Julian Larson-Armstrong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Your Arms Twisting Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> if you noticed the weird perspective changes no you didn't  
> if you're CP Coulter and you found this no you didn't

"I can't believe he won't even hook up with you."

Julian did his best to glare back at Kurt, a difficult feat while on all fours with three fingers spreading him open. "Shut  _ up _ , Hummel. He just doesn't want to make things weird."

"Now, now, don't get all defensive. I didn't mean it like that." Kurt rolled his eyes, increasing the speed of his fingering just to get Julian to  _ shut up _ for a moment. "What I mean is...look at you. You may be a total nightmare, but only an idiot would say no to this." He looked down at his friend gasping beneath him, half affectionately and half pleased with himself.

"H-he is an idiot -  _ ah _ !" Julian was cut off by an unexpected slap to his ass. "What the fuck was that for?"

"One, don't pretend you don't like it. Two, we talked about what you call me like this. Do you even want me to fuck you?"

"K-Kurt, yes, just  _ fuck me _ , you insufferable bitch."

Kurt let out that troublesome Windsor laugh that promised he'd get exactly what he asked for in the best and worst ways.  _ Fuck yes _ .

In contrast to their banter and bitching, delicate fingers traced along Julian's back and hips as Kurt slowly, if not steadily, replaced his fingers with his cock. Julian sighed at the softer contact and the feeling of being stretched.

"Now how did you play straight all those years when you love cock this much?" Kurt mused breathlessly, rolling his hips as he bottomed out. Julian might've protested had he not been completely blissed out by drag of Kurt against his prostate.

Kurt set their usual pace as soon as he could tell Julian was ready for it, fucking him how he knew would make the brat lose control. As usual, it worked, and soon enough, Julian was arching back into Kurt, no more witty comments or defensive body language. As pretty as he looked face down, clutching the sheets, Kurt knew they both wanted to be closer. He slowed, and before Julian could complain, Kurt slid his hands around from their place on Julian’s hips to wrap his arms warmly around his chest. He leaned them back so that Julian was just on his knees now in front of him, practically sitting on his cock, his back arched gorgeously. This way, blue eyes locked with brown ones in the full length mirror across from the bed. Kurt resumed grinding his hips up into Julian, who rolled back onto his cock in a deeply satisfying way.

"Look at us,” Kurt murmured reverently, watching both of them fall apart in their reflection. “Look at how good we look together. He doesn't deserve either of us."

Julian laughed euphorically. Kurt stabilized Julian with one arm, allowing the other hand to trace lightly across his stomach, his nipples, the thin scars across his shoulder and neck. Both of them shuddered at the pleasure and the intimacy, and Kurt had to close his eyes to hold out, just a bit more…

“You’d better not come before me,” Julian panted.

At this, Kurt’s eyes snapped back open, laser focused again. “I wouldn’t dream of it, you asshole.” Kurt’s roaming hand wandered lower. “What’s the matter, babe, are you close?” Julian swallowed thickly. Kurt smirked triumphantly. “Why do you insist on always misbehaving, when you know I’d give you whatever you need, Julian? Just ask.” Kurt’s hips never faltered as he lightly brushed his fingers along Julian’s cock, nowhere near the friction he needed.

“Oh god,  _ Kurt, please _ ! Touch me, I’m so fucking close, you bastard -  _ yes _ .”

Kurt rewarded the request with a firmer grasp, stroking him just a handful of times before a shuddering orgasm washed over his partner. He also let himself fall over that edge only a second after, both of the headstrong boys letting go for this moment, giving themselves over to each other.   
Once sufficiently cleaned up and warmly wrapped up in bed, Kurt ran his fingers soothingly through wavy hair and smiled softly at the feeling of soft kisses at his neck where Julian’s face was buried. As they drifted off to sleep, both speechless for once in the comfort of the afterglow, Kurt had never been more sure of himself.

_ No one deserves Julian because they’ll never have what we have _ .


End file.
